harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potions Club girl
|species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = White |house = Hufflepuff |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff **Potions Club |theme = hufflepuff |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = y |hidem = y |hidea = }} This girl was a witch and Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the late 1990s. She had an interest in potions and was leader of the Potions Club which she set up in the Herbology Greenhouses. In the 1996–1997 school year, she allowed Harry Potter access to the necessary equipment and ingredients to brew potions for himself, Ginny Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Biography Early life The girl came to be educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff House, with Pomona Sprout, the Herbology Professor, as her Head of House. She shared a dormitory with other girls in the Hufflepuff Basement, located below ground level and near the Hogwarts kitchens. At some point, she set up the Potions Club in Professor Sprout's greenhouses, probably after asking permission, in order to help others get their Potions homework done, as well as to help others brew potions. 1996-1997 In 1996, she continued as the leader of Potions Club with the new Potions Master being Professor Horace E.F. Slughorn. This year, Harry Potter came to the Hufflepuff girl and asked if he could join the club in order to brew a Shrinking Solution to help him get Ginny Weasley to go with him to Hogsmeade. She told him that he must first prove that he is a good Potioneer and asked him to brew a Volubilis Potion, which was also her favourite potion and could be used to change the drinker's voice, which she considered a waste. After he successfully made the potion, she accepted him into the Club and allowed him to brew a Shrinking Solution as well as the Wiggenweld potion to help him on his trip with Dumbledore. Physical appearance This girl had straight long brown hair, with white pale skin and brown eyes. Personality and traits This girl appeared to be a very pleasant and decent individual, as she gladly allowed Harry Potter to join the Potions club and use their equipment and ingredients to brew potions. She was very congratulatory towards Harry, after she was impressed with the high quality of his Volubilis Potion, meaning she was likely very friendly and humble. Having been sorted into Hufflepuff, she most likely also hard-working, fair, tolerant, loyal, patient and kind-hearted. Magical abilities and skills *'Potions': Being a member of the Hogwarts Potions Club, she was very interested in and therefore proficient with the magical art and science of potion-making. She presumably excelled in Potions class whilst at Hogwarts, given her enthusiasm for her club, meaning she could likely brew a large variety of different brews and concoctions. Behind the scenes *The identity of this girl is unknown but it is possible that she is Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff girl who was in the same year as Harry Potter during their time at Hogwarts. *Several other girls appear in with identical facial features and hair to this girl, but they are in one of the other three houses. Appearances * Notes and references ru:Председательница Клуба зельеварения fr:Capitaine du club de potions Category:1980s births Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Potions Club members Category:Sorted in the 1990s Category:Unidentified Hogwarts Students Category:Wizards